Seeing Double
by dianoeticDefenestrator
Summary: It started out with a visit to their great uncle, then came the book, and ended with an accident. Now nearly 2 years later, life is going great and mostly normal for the Pines twins, until some new students arrive at the Gravity Falls High. The last thing they expected to face were this blonde pair. No pairing yet, same universe, OC. Should stay T. More inside
1. Chapter 1

*Dipper's POV*

It's been a month and a half since our parents decided we needed some fresh air and shipped us off to stay with our Grunkle Stan for the summer. Oddly enough, it's been great so far. Not like we've almost been almost killed by the paranormal more times than any 12 year olds should have to…

"Diiiippppeeeerrrrr!" Mabel whines, bounding over to me, flailing her arms like a maniac. I roll my eyes in her direction and smile at her.

"Whaaaaattt Maaaabbbeeelll?" I ask.

"You wouldn't believe… Mom and Dad said they're going on a skiing trip to some country in some mountain somewhere! It sounds so awesome!" I laugh, punching my twin's arm playfully.

"That's _so_ descriptive. Are you sure they're not going to the moon?" I ask, rolling my eyes. Mabel gives me a confused look but nods.

"They're going to that place where they make chocolate, I think. Mom said she'd bring me back some smile dip. Not looking forward to that." She giggles then says something about collecting pet rocks. I sigh and pull out the book, immersing myself in the mysteries of Gravity Falls once again.

A few minutes later, I notice a new page as I'm flipping through. It reads, "The Gravity Falls Curse." I gulp, reading bravely on, whispering it to myself.

"If an individual moves to Gravity Falls, approximately 2 moon cycles after they arrive the curse takes effect and all of the individual's close relatives succumb to mysterious illnesses or accidents." I gasp, slamming the book shut and hiding it back in my vest. I have to warn mom and Dad as soon as possible, before it's too late.

"Boo!" Mabel exclaims, waving rocks around in her hands. I roll backwards, glaring.

"Mabel, Mom and Dad could be in grave danger! I have to call them and make them come here immediately, instead of to Switzerland." I start running towards the Mystry Shack. Mabel runs after me, telling me to wait. I burst inside just as the phone rings. Grunkle Stan yells for someone else to get it, so I pick it up.

"Is this the Pines residence?" A formal voice asks. I swallow the cotton in my throat and squeak out a yes, my mind racing with possibilities.

"We're so terribly sorry to inform you that Mr. John and Mrs. Sheilea Pines perished in a Ski accident earlier this Afternoon. Would you like to make arrangements to receive the bodies?" I stand there, my mouth open in shock. Mom…? Dad…?

"Dipper, I was trying to tell you that Mom and Dad left - Dipper? What's wrong?" Mabel asks.

"They… they…" I drop the phone, blinking. The world spins and the last thing I see is Mabel lurching towards me as the world goes black.

A/N: The first section takes place after 'The Time Traverer's Pig'. The rest takes place 2 years later, when the twins are 14, almost 15, and Wendy and her friends are about 18. Just so you know. I hope this will be good^^


	2. Chapter 2

Usually I'm too lazy to update this quickly, but all the views, follows, and the review are encouraging. You got me to do something not lazy tonight, yay you ^^

*Dipper's POV*

_About Two Years Later…_

"Kids! I can't find my Fez and I'm too lazy to get up!" Stan yells, most likely from his usual spot on the couch. I sit up and stretch, reaching for my hat and crushing my curly hair under it. Time to face the day, the first day of highschool of all things. It's a scary prospect, even after facing hundreds of gnomes and an evil midget with telekinetic powers and hair bigger than his head.

"Dipper~! Are you as excited as me?! Mabel yells, doing a spin in her rainbow sweater. I roll my eyes and nod.

"Hell yeah. It can't be any worse than middle school, right?" Mabel laughs and slides in her headband, posing in front of her mirror and making faces at herself. I can't help but laugh. Nothing could bring Mabel down, even the death of our parents and the permanent relocation of our lives. And just as silly as ever.

Ten minutes, a near-deadly car ride, and almost choking on one of Mabel's earrings, we make it to school in one piece. Mostly.

"Dipper! I'm going to go find Candy and Grenda! See you later!" Mabel yells, running off. I sigh and head to pick up our schedules. No way in hell Mabel will actually make it through the year unless I help her a lot.

I found a spot under a high-cut pine tree. With a quick glance at our schedules, I could tell that the year would be easy. Mabel and I were in almost all the same classes, except she had sculpting and painting where I had mythology and psychology.

"Um… Hi." I jump, looking up. Above me stands a very tall girl in a purple button up shirt. She flips her long black hair almost nervously, hugging a textbook to her chest. She looks strangely familiar…

"Uh, Hi. I'm Dipper." I mumble, standing up and holding out my hand. She blushes and reaches forward to shake it.

"I'm Rayne. I'm new here and I thought you looked to be about a junior and you could help me…" I give her a shocked look. She thought I looked 17? I guess I have gotten a lot taller in the past two years… I should tell her the truth, because last time I lied about my age I almost got killed.

"A-actually, I'm a freshmen, but I can help you out the best I can." I give her my best smile, which she returns.

"Awesome. Can you lead me to the office?" I nod and start walking. This girl is amazing, and I just met her. She kind of has Robbie's style without the horrid personality…

Rayne walks into the office, looking at the floor timidly as she talks to Mrs. Karn, the secretary. Finally she smiles up confidently when she receives her schedule. My breath catches in my throat and I turn crimson. She really is beautiful…

"Hey, Dipper. Let's see if we have any classes together." I jump and pull out my schedule and we compare, determining that we have psychology and lunch together.

" I guess I'll see you at lunch then, D. Peace." And with that, she jogs off. There was something about this girl… But I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I think I was beginning to like her.

*Mabel's POV*

"Mabel! Get your ass over here, we're supposed to be in Science in thirty seconds!" Dipper yells, waving me over to the classroom. I skip over, ignoring Pacifica, who's glaring at my back. That girl has some major issues. But who am I to talk?

"Dipper, must you be so strict? For, I was just enjoying myself before the perils of schoolwork attempt to consume me." Dipper gives me a shocked look and I grin at him. Big words make good weapons.

Class turns out to be a place to sit and draw, nothing more. I spend the whole time sketching different people who I know. Dipper. Candy. Pacifica. Wendy. Then I move on to people around the room who I can see. This guy with super shaggy black hair. This cheerleader.

That's when I notice this kid in the middle sitting backwards in his seat. His curly blond hair pokes out from under a red and white baseball cap and his outfit is so colorful and random but so well put together. Just my style.

Making sure the teacher isn't looking, I ninja roll my way over to him. Dipper glares but I just grin at him.

Silently, I poke the blonde boy, making him jump. He almost falls off his chair, giving me a confused look.

"Hi, I'm Mabel." I whisper, waving. He smiles at me, straightening his hat.

"I'm Abel. It rhymes, so we must be destined to be best friends." He says, glancing at the teacher before sliding down to sit by me.

"Could be." I reply, grinning. Then I notice how much he looks like Dipper. He has his hair the same, wears a hate… Hell, he could almost be Dipper. Weird.

"Mabel? You hear me? I said I _love_ your sweater. Do you make them yourself?" I nod and say yes, explaining how I made them. We spend the rest of Science talking about art and we find out we're both in the same art classes.

Finally the bell rings and we both get up. The teacher give us a weird look as we walk out.

"Mabel, I totally need to introduce you to my sister, Piper. Can you meet us out front after school?" I grin and nod excitedly. I can't believe it, I've made a friend that's a guy! Though he looks too much like my brother for anything to happen…

Suddenly I'm moving backwards, away from Abel. I scream and flail until they drop me. Dipper stares down at me, crossing his arms at me.

"Mabel, I don't like that guy. He sets off my gaydar. And if he's not gay, he's defiantly going to hurt you." I stand and brush myself off, getting up in my twin's face.

"You know what Dipper? I appreciate you saving me from douchebags in the past, but we're in high school now! I want to lead my own life. Now give me my class list so I'm not tardy." I throw out my hand and he hands me the schedule, a strained look on his face. I storm away, heading towards my next class. I feel bad for hurting him, but he needs to quit being so damn protective.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. I spend the whole day avoiding everyone I know as well as I can. When school gets out, I catch a ride with Wendy and Robbie instead of waiting to talk to Abel and Piper. I'll see them tomorrow, hopefully.

Dedicated to ice456. Thank you for being my first reviewer^^

Anywho, if you have any requests, I shall take them. And chances are, this shall contain some Yaoi and/or yuri(for those who don't know that means boy-on-boy and girl-on-girl. It's just how I write) but nothing too terribly graphic. Just an undertone love story thing. So yeah. Read on, peace out 3


End file.
